


Dead But Not Quite

by BFHwantsblood, Olivier_Mira



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghosts, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Levitation, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Panic Attacks, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Temporary Character Death - Klaus, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Mira/pseuds/Olivier_Mira
Summary: People fit others into two neat little categories.  Living and Dead.For Klaus, there was so many more, too many to even label and it has been since as long as he can remember. Klaus even has his special little box since just before his 21st birthday, Dead But Not Quite.





	1. Episode 1 06:15

His fingers play with the gold 30-day coin, sliding it up and down the leather thread as he sipped his tea. The voices from the room over were low, no hysterical nor anger which is always a relief.  
  
"What are we doing after this."

'Library?'

Ben replied across from the table without looking up from the book.  
  
"Didn't we go to the Library yesterday?"

'Page. No, we went to the Russian pub.' 

He flicks a glowing blue hand to turn the page.  
  
"Library it is then."  
  
The sound of steps have him turning his head and watching as the house owner. A woman only slightly older than him, with tears tracks running down her face, enters with the ghost of her mother following at her side.  
  
"Are you ready?" Klaus asks standing.  
  
She nods before turning and gripping her mother's hands.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The old woman ghost leans up and places a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Stay strong. Live a full life and I love you most."  
  
Klaus moves and offers his blue glowing hello hand to the ghost. Cold hands touch him and he smiles at her.  
  
"Thank you." She tells him  
  
"It was my pleasure. Happy afterlife."  
  
He waves his Goodbye hand and with a little push sends her on her way. Her form goes in a cloud of blue, his hands stop glowing and then he can't feel her anymore.  
  
He turns to the woman who gives him a weak smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." He gives a little curtsey, making her laugh.  
  
"I must be off but enjoy the rest of your day."  
  
He turns and leaves the house Ben at his side. He waits till they're halfway down the street before complaining.  
  
"Why do I do this?"

'Because it's easy money and you like helping people.'

"The money is great, don't get me wrong but all I get to see are sad people."

'Did you forget about that couple last Wednesday.'

Klaus lets out a laugh. "I still can't believe she tried to kill a ghost."

'He did cheat on her with three other women and one guy. The guy was a pervert, I mean he was eyeing me.'

"Yes, he was quite the looker though."

'Really.'

Klaus laughs at Ben's _What the hell_ look as his hands spark blue.  
  
"Come now Benny boy, aren't you heading to the library."  
  
Ben snorts. 'Lazy much.'


	2. Episode 1 08:11

A painful shock runs through his chest making him jolt up. Christ on a cracker. That felt amazing.

He rips off the face mask, looks at his shocker and offers up a high five. The guys smile and high fives him before sitting back. He has a feeling he's seen this guy several times in this situation.  
  
The ambulance sirens keep going as he gives Ben a pleasing look. The ghost doesn't even seem the least bit apologetic for whatever he did, the asshole just smirks.

'Don't pop a boner this time.'

Before he can retort the TV chimes in  
  
-Moments ago police reported the death of the most eccentric and reclusive billionaire. Reginald Hargreeves.-  
  
He blinks before turning to Ben and grinning.  
  
"The old bastard's gone. Thank god he can't haunt me."

* * *

He glances at Ben as they move about the house, neither has been back since three days after Ben's death and it hasn't changed much. Any ghost they bumped into, they paused to let him send them on, whether they want him to or not.   
  
"So there is only one last place to check."

'We both know you would have felt him if he was here.'

He shot Ben an annoyed look.

"We both know he was a crafty old Basted."

'Understatement of your lifetime.'

He snorted pushing open the study door before taking a step in and laughing.  
  
"Look here all evil ghosty free and thanks to me there's not a single one in this ancient place."  
  
His hands flick blue and another set of footsteps join his as he starts pocking around the place and pocketing anything he thinks might be valuable.  
  
"If you see anything worth a pretty penny grab it and we'll split the profits."  
  
"50, 50?"  
  
"Sounds good, though if you get too many more books your going to need a new bookshelf. I'm not tripping over the damn things again."  
  
"Like you can tall with all your clothes thrown about."  
  
He turns shooting his brother and bewildered look.  
  
"It's not like you need room for all yours and anyway you can't trip over them."  
  
"They're still an eyesore."  
  
"As if, there amazing even when there off my sweet body."  
  
They both grin before turning his eyes back to the room.  
  
Before his hands can land on anything else he lets out a groan at the feel of ghosts closing in.  
  
"Siblings are here and they decided to bring along baggage," he complains.  
  
Ben moves and sits on the desk as Klaus rounds it and sits in the desk chair.  
  
"Might as well get to it now."  
  
His hands glow brighter even as he grumbles back, "such a slave driver."


	3. Episode 1  18:13

He's leaning back on the chair when Allison opens the door. Ben the ever-helpful brother is still sitting on the desk making it hard for him to see, even if the ass isn't there to everyone else.  
  
"Klaus, what are you doing in here?"

'Stealing.' Ben says and Klaus would say something back but Allison's here and he hasn't seen her in person in over ten years.  
  
"Allison, wow is that you?"  
  
He stands holding out his hand, remembering how much his siblings never really liked hugs, but even after all these years, he can't help check to make sure they're not, not living by touch. He's better with his powers and yet he still can't help the doubt that is rooted deep inside him.  
  
"Come here, long time no see."  
  
'We see her on tv all the time.'  
  
His heart leaps as he feels the warmth of the living when he hugs her and she pats his back. He pulls back before it can get too awkward.  
  
"Too long. Hey, I was hoping to see you actually because I wanted to get your autograph."  
  
He has quite the collection at home, sometimes seeing the not living has its advantages.  
  
His heart sinks when she gives him that look. The one he got throughout the last few years of living in this house. The one that says, Klaus, being Klaus.  
  
He knows she thinks he will just sell it for cash and maybe he would have ten years ago, but now he's better. He thinks he's better at least.  
  
"We will have to do it later, for I must be off. I will catch up with you later sis."  
  
With a quick beckoning motion to Ben, he slips out of the room before she can even reply.  
  
They headed to his old bedroom, walls covered in scribbles both his and the words the not living said to him. He opens his mostly empty suitcase, only two books and a few clothes and dumps there findings in, later he will go through what they snagged.  
  
"Doesn't this bring back memories?"  
  
Ben flops down onto the bed.  
  
'Can we stop by my room before we leave?'  
  
He narrows his eyes at his brother.  
  
"Let me guess, [mein bruder](my%20brother), more books."  
  
'You say that like you aren't planning on taking more scarves back with you.'

"Get a life.'  
  
'Get a brain.'  
  
"Why would I do that when I have you."  
  
'Slack ass.'  
  
"My ass is anything but slack. You of all people know that I work hard to keep it so."  
  
He sends a wink at Ben while zipping the case up, jacket pockets now empty.  
  
"Let me get changed and then we can go greet the rest of the family."


	4. Episode 1 21:46

He fiddles around at the bar while Luther drones on and on. He doesn't pore anything alcoholic as Ben sits in a bar stool glaring at him till fills his glass with the apple juice he snuck into the bar fridge earlier.  
  
That finally makes Ben stop glaring.  
  
"You are so bossy," he mutters.

'And you’re an idiot so what's new.'  
  
He gives Ben his back as he round the bar, interrupting Luther's boring chatter.  
  
"Will there be refreshments. Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are always a winner."  
  
And really he should know, he gets to pop into enough funerals.

"What, no." Luther starts only to be interrupted by Allison.  
  
"Is that my skirt?"  
  
Klaus spins as he now remembers that he had borrowed this skirt from Allison some years ago.  
  
"Oh, yeah, this. I found it in your room. It's a little dated, I know but it's very breathy on the bits."  
  
'That's because you forgot to put anything on under nether.'  
  
He turns to smirk at Ben.  
  
"[Das sagst du, als wollte ich nicht ](You%20say%20that%20like%20I%20didn't%20mean%20to.)"   
  
"Listen up. Still, some important things we need to discuss, all right?" Luther rudely buts in.  
  
Klaus flops down and Ben joins him, sitting on the pillows while Klaus stretches out his arm behind him to keep anyone from sitting on him.  
  
They share a look while the other talk, and he knows they are both waiting for Diego and Luther to start fighting. Honestly, he's suspired the peace has lasted this long.

When Luther's eyes focus back on him he listens to what he knew was coming.  
  
"…I need you to talk to Dad."  
  
He lets out a sigh.

"I can't just call up dad in the afterlife and be like, Dad, could you just stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a quick call?"  
  
Really his teenage life would have been so much easier if ghost worked like phone calls, then he could have just disconnected the phone instead of turning to the fun stuff.  
  
"Since when? That's your thing."  
  
"It doesn't work just like that."  
  
"Because you're high," Allison snaps in.  
  
He lets out a chuckle because now he knows how Allison must see him. He's guessed so but it does hurt a little  
  
"Not high enough to be listening to this nonsense?"  
  
He can almost feel the rage coming from Ben.  
  
"Well, sober up this is important," Luther states in his Number one voice.  
  
And before he can think of anything else to say, One and Two are at it again.  
  
"Where are you going with this?"  
  
Will they please hurry up, he does have a life to get back to.  
  
"Oh, isn't it obvious Klaus? He thinks one of us killed Dad." Diego helpfully sums up their conversation.  
  
And the guilt on Luther's face says he does. Like hell, any of them would have done that.  
  
He shares a 'What the fuck' look with Ben before following Deigo out of the room with Ben at his side.  
  
"You're crazy, man. You're crazy."  
  
'If Klaus is calling someone that, then the world must be ending.'  
  
"I'm not finished." Number one says.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just going to go murder Mom. Be right back."  
  
'He's more of an ass then what I remember.'  
  
"Nope, he was always like this." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate it if you could take the time and let me know what you think so far. Comments help me keep the motivation to get new chapters out.


	5. Episode 1 29:25

They end up in the kitchen.  
  
"Do we want to cook something?"  
  
'We both know you can't cook to save a life.'  
  
He takes that as a yes and lets his hands spark blue.  
  
"Eggs and Orange Juice?" Ben asks though he's already moving to start.  
  
"We both know that I don't care.  
  
Then the music starts up and both them look up, before looking at each other matching grins.  
  
"Luther found his record player."  
  
Klaus holds his hand out. "Dance with me, brother."  
  
Ben smirking as he lets Klaus twirl him around, the blue glow spreading.  
  
He feels lighter as he watches Ben loosen up and just enjoy the music. He was glad he could give his brother this. Give him a truly good ghost life he hadn't had when he was alive.  
  
The music skips to a stop, light spark through the window like a thunderstorm making them both freeze.

"What on earth is that?" Ben asks.  
  
Klaus doesn't bother replying, because how the hell would he know.  
  
It's coming from outside and whatever it is, it's stirring up the stuff in the kitchen. He ducks down just as knives thud into the door.  
  
'We need to go see what that is.'   
  
He looks to see Ben standing next to him.  
  
He wants to say, well go on then, instead, he gives in creeping out of the kitchen and peeking out into the courtyard at the big bright, sparkling blue thing as something tries to get through.  
  
He watches as that something falls and the blue thing vanishes.  
  
"Does anybody else see little number five or is that just me?" he asks. 

Because he really can't deal with having another not living brother around.  
  
'I don't think it's just you.'  
  
Five looks down at the too-big clothes he's in.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Klaus wants to swear too because right beside his smallest brother, ghosts are forming, not just one or two. No there are at least thirty and he has maybe half an hour before they form.  
  
Ben and he share a look before they both start swearing quietly and in multiple languages.   
  
Five has a shit load of explaining to do for just fucking up all their hard work.


	6. Episode 1 34:45

It turns out it's not just him as they all follow Five back into the kitchen, where Klaus sits on the table and watches Five make a sandwich awhile only half paying attention.  
  
He's so relieved that he doesn't have to have another brother following him around. His eyes dart to Ben who is leaning on the counter.  
  
He almost startles when he looks back to see Five looking at him  
  
"Nice dress."  
  
"Well, danke."   
  
Then Five proceeds to talk in a way that only Ben actually seemed to be getting and will properly try to explain to Klaus later and boy is he not looking forward to it.  
  
"That makes no sense," Diego says which everyone but Ben was thinking.  
  
"It would if you were smarter."  
  
Ben laughs and Klaus turns to smile glad that Ben is finding amusement in this. It's not often that Ben gets the chance to be around others, even if those others can't see him.  
  
He turns out the conversation with ease until everyone departs from the kitchen.  
  
"I believe you were in the middle of cooking something for me."  
  
His hands glow blue and he can feel more than Ben. He can feel the other that Five brought start homing in on him.  
  
"I'll cook while you deal with our unwanted guests."  
  
"Five and you owe me for this. I am going to be knackered by the end of this so I better get a bedtime story out of it."  
  
"We will see, now get to work, before they start screaming."   
  
"Slave driver."   
  
"Don't make me break out your whip"   
  
"Later brother, I'm working." 


	7. Episode 1 38:30

Ben is perched on his statue, the asshole, rain not affecting him like it does the ashes when Luther tips out. He almost feels like laughing at how they fall to the ground in a pile as if they are too tainted to be carried away in the wind.  
  
They spend the speeches sharing looks until Luther and Diego start a fight and Ben drifts over.  
  
'Who do you think will win?'  
  
"Diego."  
  
'Is that to win or just that you want him to win?'  
  
"Luther is buff and all but he's been on the moon. Diego, on the other hand, is bashing skulls every other night."  
  
'Fair point. Though one good hit and Diego is out of there.'  
  
"True."  
  
He turns back to the fight.  
  
"HIT HIM!"  
  
He feels eyes on him and he ignores them. People always watch him, even when he is doing his best to blend in.  
  
Ben thinks it's something to do with his current life status and has all these reasons why. He, on the other hand, couldn't care less. People stare, ghost stare and as long as they leave him alone he doesn't care.  
  
The fight ends with Deigo throwing and knife and everyone storming out leaving just Ben and him.  
  
"What do you think, should I try to summon him?"  
  
'Nope, let her do with him what she pleases.'  
  
He follows Ben over to the ashes and watches as the ghost kicks through them. Ben has always hated the old man and Klaus can't blame him. It hurts though to see so much rage locked up. His hands glow blue without thought and he turns Ben around, giving him the best hug he can while holding the umbrella.  
  
"He can't hurt anybody any more."  
  
"Good."   
  
Klaus nods.


	8. Episode 1 45:19

Klaus plucks at the strings, just turning it and not really trying to play. He only knows the basics he learnt from a travelling musician so it's not like he can play.  
  
Ben's looking longingly at it, most likely wishing they were in there own flat where he has his books and other nerd stuff for something to do. He knows most ghosts don't get bored. Ben, on the other hand, lives more than some of the still breathing.  
  
'Are we going home tonight or staying here?'  
  
"What would like to do?"  
  
He knows it's hard on Ben, being here and not here. It's not like Klaus hadn't thought about trying to tell his siblings again. They had even briefly discussed it.  
  
It was the fact that if they didn't live in both worlds as he does. Other people who don't see ghosts fit people into two need little categories. Living and Dead. With him, there was so many more, too many to even label and had been since as long as he can remember.  
  
He can't imagine people trying to live in his world after coming from such a narrow one. Ben agreed with him and it hurt both of them when he did so.  
  
Five chose that moment to jump into the kitchen in all his Thirteen-year-old glory. They watched him look through the cupboards until Alison walked in.  
  
"Where Vanya?" She asks.  
  
Again with the no greeting, didn't any of his siblings have any social interaction? Didn't they learn anything about how people outside of this house works?  
  
"oh, she's gone," he told her.  
  
"That's unfortunate." Five said and it was clear he hadn't been paying attention to what had been said.  
  
"Yeah." Allison agreed anyway.  
  
Five turned to them. "An entire square block, forty-two bedroom, nineteen bathrooms, but not a single drop of coffee."  
  
'We are not telling him about our stash.'  
  
It was Ben stash and he was almost tempted to if just to see what Five would do for it.   
  
"Dad hated caffeine," Allison said sounding annoyed.  
  
"Well, he hated children, too, but he had plenty of us," he said  
  
His laughter was cut off when Allison glared at him  
  
"I'm taking the car." Five announced.  
  
He sits up intrigued, "where are you going?"  
  
"To get a decent cup of coffee"  
  
"Do you even know how to drive," Allison asked in a mum voice.  
  
"I know how to do everything," Five snapped before jumping away in a blue flash.  
  
"I feel like we should try and stop him, but then again I also kinda want to see what happens," he says standing up and glancing at Ben.  
  
'You mean you wish you could follow him and see what trouble he's causing.'  
  
He's about to reply when Diego walks in wearing his BDSM gear.  
  
"All right. I guess I'll see you in, what, ten years? When pogo dies?"  
  
"Not if you die first," Allison replies.  
  
Klaus turns them out and turns to Ben  
  
["Können Sie sich noch etwas vorstellen, das Sie brauchen?" ](Anything%20else%20you%20can%20think%20of%20that%20you%20need?)  
  
Ben stands and shakes his head.  
  
'Nope, I'm pretty sure we packed everything earlier. If not we can come and grab it tomorrow when we come back to see everyone.'  
  
He would ask why the hell would they do that but Diego is already walking away.  
  
"Are we leaving?" he asks.  
  
"No, I'm leaving, me by myself."  
  
"Oh, fabulous. I'll go get our things."  
  
He turns hurrying away to where he stashed his suitcase in the entrance.  
  
'You do know he doesn't want you in his car.'

"Do you want to spend money on a cab fair instead of a book?"  
  
'Good point, let’s go bug, Diego.'  
  
They dash out the door to see Deigo just getting into his car."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
He calls dashing over and pulling the back door open. He lets Ben in first then followed dragging the suitcase in and pulling the door closed.  
  
He doesn't like cars, prefers walking when he can. It's the same reason he doesn't drive a car. Ghosts aren't bound to the sidewalk. Some are crazy and just must love the feeling of cars driving through them.  
  
He leans back in his seat and his hands shake with a want right to his very core. Even after so many years, his drug habits catch up on him. He wants the numb. He wants to not see or feel the ghosts Diego is driving through.  
  
A cold feeling settles on his hand and he's grateful for Ben always being there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Können Sie sich noch etwas vorstellen, das Sie brauchen?"- Anything else you can think of that you need?


	9. Episode 1 53:24

Diego doesn't offer to drop them off at home instead he pulls up to some waterfront. Klaus has no idea where they are and right now he doesn't care. He's tired and just wants to go to bed already.  
  
He wants his, ghost-free neighbourhood that he spent months creating. He wants his snuggle blanket that is so soft and had cost him a fortune.  
  
"Yoo-hoo, Diego! I hate to rush you through any kind of brooding at the moment you might be having, but come on we're starving."  
  
He leans back in and shuts the door.  
  
"Why is our brother such a brooder."  
  
'You wanted to catch a lift from him.'  
  
"You didn't want to pay for the cab fare."  
  
They both let out a sigh.  
  
'Want to go out for waffles?'  
  
Diego chose that moment to join them.  
  
"Diego, thank you for joining us, we have decided on, drum roll, waffles."  
  
"I'm going to drop you off at the bus stop. I have to get back to work."  
  
He looks at Ben and then back at Diego.  
  
"How about I come and help you then you can give me a lift home. I'll even play distraction if you need me too."  
  
Diego turns to look at him before letting out a sigh and turning back around.  
  
"You'll say in the car."  
  
"Scouts honour. I'll stay in the car." 

'You were never a scout.'


	10. Episode 2 10:38

They're at Griddy's doughnuts and Diego has left them in the car. He can feel the resent death in there, it calls to him differently.  
  
"Ben, go check what's happening. I'm going to talk to our recently deceased."

'Don't get into trouble while I'm gone.'  
  
"I wouldn't do that, you'd miss out on the fun."  
  
Ben heads off while he focus, his hands glowed as he felt the new death. There was only one there but there had been more. He reached the lone ghost and tugged it.  
  
It came like a dark shadow in the night, head at an odd angle and the slightest blue tinge that spoke of new not living.  
  
"Hello, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened?"  
  
The ghost took a few moments to process what he'd been asked. It happened a lot  
  
'We were sent to track someone.'  
  
The ghost lost it for a moment just staring at him.  
  
He wanted to slap the man to knock him out of the trace. He hated when they got a taste of him and locked onto the life left in him.  
  
"Someone?" he prompted.  
  
The ghost blinked.  
  
'Yes, they had a tracker on him. When we found him. He was just a kid and I didn't want to shot a kid. Then there was blue light and he was behind me and stabbing me in the neck.'

"Dark hair, arrogant, about thirteen?"  
  
The ghost nodded.  
  
Five had been back less than two days and already he was in the midst of trouble. Stupid family. Can't they just not kill someone for the time he's staying with them.  
  
'Diego is about to get arrested by his lady cop friend.' Ben says sweeping out of the dark.  
  
Klaus looks at the ghost.  
  
"I'll see you later, off you go."  
  
He dashes off following Ben, coming to a stop right in front of a confused looking lady and Diego who was in handcuffs.  
  
"Hi, Miss Detective, would you mind letter Diego go just this once. I know that he's an ass and I would recommend gagging him sometimes, but he was meant to give my younger brother and I a lift across town. It's already dark and I don't know this area."  
  
He does his best to look scared eye's flicking around.  
  
Something in her face softens and it makes him wonder what she sees when she looks at him. How young does she think he is?  
  
"Who are you."  
  
He holds out a hand.  
  
"I'm Klaus."  
  
"Detective Patch."  
  
When their hands meet he feels her jerk and her confusion shifts to concern as her eyes look him up and down.  
  
"I'll let him go so he can get you out of the cold."  
  
"Thank you, that is very kind of you."  
  
She uncuffs Diego and gives him a stern look.  
  
"You aren't the police remember that."  
  
Diego nods and then he moves away, Klaus following him.  
  
When they're in the car, Diego turns on him.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Eudora doesn't just give in like that."  
  
"We all have our secrets, now I am knackered and since I saved you ass you can drop me off at the waffle place and give me some cash for dinner."  
  
Diego gives him a look before turning around as starting the car. 


	11. Episode 2 16:54

'KLAUS! KLAUS!'  
'PLEASE! KLAUS.'  
'WHY KLAUS?'  
'KLAUS, HELP ME!'

  
Klaus woke to the screaming of the not living, sitting up and covering his ears as they rang around his head. His eyes dart around, the colour is a blur but it's colour so he's not in the mausoleum.  
  
His breathing is fast and it takes work to get it under control  
In 2,3,4. Hold 2,3,4. Out, 2,3,4. Hold, 2,3,4.  
  
He repeats it again and again until he feels the beat of his heart.  
  
Slowly he climbs from the bed and tugs on a soft rob before heading out from his bedroom. Ben was sitting in their small lounge room and he flicks his right hand in greeting as it glows blue.  
  
"You're up early."  
  
"Always, brother dear."  
  
He flops onto his seat and snatches up his knitting from beside him. And then lets out a frustrated groan when he hands shake just a little too much. He looks at Ben who's picked up his book.  
  
"Be a good brother and take this morning would you."  
  
Dark eyes shot to him.  
  
"Bad morning?"  
  
It was the fraise they used for when he was close to giving in to the numb he knows comes from drug and drinking.  
  
He nods and his hands glow brighter as he grips his hair to keep them from shaking. Chilled hands gripped his hands and gently tug them away. He looked into dark eyes, filled with worry as darkness took him.  
  
  
He blinks, feeling groggy like he's just woken up.

'You with me?' Ben asks from beside him.  
  
They're sitting on a bench and it takes a few moments to place it. It's just down the road from the academy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. You sure we can't just spend the day at the library?"  
  
'Nope. Five has only just gotten back and if Five is already getting neck-deep into something. I want to know what it is before it bites us in the ass.'  
  
"Fine but after this, we are taking a holiday, I want male strippers and just us two, not other not living."  
  
'Sounds good.'  
  
They stand and he looks down to see he's wearing his favourite leather pants, crop top, fur-trimmed coat. And his most beloved purple scarf.  
  
"Oh Benny, I look amazing."  
  
'You look like an idiot, now come along.'  
  
He feels lighter even as they enter the house. He kicks off his shoes and humming a nonsense tune.  
  
He almost jumps out of his skin when he turns and Pogo is right there.  
  
"Christ on a cracker, Pogo?"  
  
"My apologies, master Klaus."

He doesn't look very sorry if anything he looks stern. It's that look that would make even Five stop.  
  
"I have a query for you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
His eyes flick over to Ben.  
  
'You're in trouble' Ben sing songs.  
  
"Items from your father's office have gone missing. In particular, an ornate box with a pearl inlay."  
  
'Was that us?'  
  
"Really? you don't say." He replies.  
  
Of cause it was them, but Pogo really hasn't cared since he was twelve so it's a bit of a surprise to be called out.  
  
"Any idea where it went?"  
  
"No, no idea. Sorry."  
  
'Liar.'

He turns to Ben and mutters "Drop dead."  
  
'Low blow.'

"Would you shut up."  
  
"Excuse me?" Pogo says bringing Klaus' attention back to him.  
  
Oh crap, he'd forgotten he'd been talking to Pogo. He's not used to having to ignore Ben.  
  
Pogo goes to turn away so Klaus moves towards him.  
  
"Pogo, I didn't mean you, I just. You know. There's been a lot of stuff I've been dealing with. Just a lot of memories coming up. All those good times. Well not so much good times, as really awful, terrible, depressing times."  
  
"The contents of that box are… Priceless. Were they to find their way back into the office. Whoever took it would be absolved of any blame or consequences."  
  
Pogo really seems worried about it, damn."  
  
"Oh, well, lucky bastard."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
He lets Pogo go this time and his shoulders slump when it's just him and Ben.  
  
"We haven't porned any of it yet, have we?"  
  
'Nope, it's still in the case at home.'  
  
"Good, now let's go see Five so you can get your knickers out of their twist."  
  
'Lead the way.'  
  
It's not like it was hard with Fives new entourage.


	12. Episode 2 27:02

Five was in his old room, sitting on the bed looking at an eye. He wasn't surprised at all to see a familiar ghost hanging with the few ghosts around the room. He is glad that there isn't a screamer among them.  
  
Klaus doesn't bat an eye. He has seen way stranger things and right now Five looks like he's inches away from exploding.  
  
"Good morning [Mi hermano](my%20brother). I don't suppose you feel up to telling me about your new followers?"   
  
Five looks at him confused.  
  
"Let me help jog your ancient brain. Last night you went out for coffee. Four men stalked you like the bunch of pedophiles they are when you went into Griddy's doughnuts. You being the amazing number Five presided to kick ass in quite some creative ways."  
  
He looks at the one with a tie around his neck.  
  
"You can see them."  
  
Klaus let's out a snort.  
  
"You must be going senile. Of cause I can see them, just like the other ones you brought back with you."  
  
Five goes white at this and Klaus holds up his hello to stop him.  
  
"If you want to talk about it you can, if not then we won't but I won't lie and pretend not to see something that I can."  
  
'No, but you will mislead people with your words.'  
  
He would tell Ben to shut up but he doesn't dare take his eyes of Five as he crouches down in front of the man who he can see is going into shock. He wants to reach out and grip his hands but he doesn't dare. He is realistic about his situation and he knows his hands and the rest of him is only a little warmer than the ghosts.  
  
"It's not the worst I've ever see not even close. And I am thankful that you were brave enough to do whatever it took for you to get back home to us."  
  
Fives eyes are wide as they stare at him in disbelief.  
  
"You are our Five, the shorter protective brother who was so smart he could run rings around us. Yet that never stopped you from offering a hand when we needed it. Of cause, you did everything to get back to us."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Good, we are here when you want to talk about it."  
  
He looks around at the ghost, he knows how bad it is to have ghosts around even when you can't see them. It messes with peoples aura or something.  
  
"Do you feel like you can be the big brother and keep a secret, short stuff?."  
  
Five blinks.  
  
"What secret."  
  
He turns to look at Ben who is grinning the smug bastard. He decides to through caution to the wind standing and turning back to the shorter brother.  
  
"Come here and find out."  
  
He gestures his brother closer as he takes a step back.  
  
Five gives him a look like he's a bug under a microscope as he complies.  
  
Slowly he moves his hands to spin Five around so there almost touching back to stomach.  
  
"Let your taller Brother get ride of the nasty tagalongs."  
  
His hands glow blue and Five stiffens. Klaus moves so his elbows are on either side of fives and then turns his gaze on the ghosts.  
  
"It's time for you to leave now." He waves his goodbye hand and watches as they sparkle into blue as the hand passes over them.  
  
Five lets out a gasp and Klaus wonders what he's seeing. Maybe he just see the blue, maybe he just feels the cold.  
  
He lets his powers fade.  
  
"They're all gone now."  
  
Five is shaking a moment later before he spins and grips Klaus' jacket, sobbing into his chest. Carefully he wraps his arms around, keeping his hands away as he pulls Five in close.   
  
"Your home, you're safe. And we won't let anyone take you from us again."  
  
He keeps repeating it, keeps up the constant noise hoping it's helping.  
  
It takes time for Five to calm down and when he does Klaus directs him to the bed.  
  
"You want to tell me some of what's going on?"  
  
He watched Five collect himself and it hurts a little that his brother who looks so young, has to be so strong.   
  
"Someone who has this eye is gonna brings about the end of life on earth as we know it."  
  
"Well, that sucks. Anything I can do to help?"  
  
Five thinks for a moment.  
  
"I need you to pose as my father so I can get some information."  
  
Klaus turns slightly so he can see Ben. Ben is sitting in front of them, eyeing them.  
  
"You will find I am very good at gathering information. If you tell us what you need, we might be able to help more."  
  
Five give him a puzzled look before plucking up the eye from on his bed.  
  
"I need to find the owner of this."  
  
Klaus let's out a chuckle.  
  
"Easy peasy. We won't even need to break anything to get it."  
  
He stands and hurries to the door.  
  
"Come along Five let's get going."


	13. Episode 2 32:26

They had been sitting for close to two hours now and Klaus could see Five getting annoyed. More than annoyed and he could feel Five getting to the end of his tether.  
  
Just as he sees Five about to talk, he feels a slight touch on his sense and he turns to look at Ben.  
  
'What do they say about fools and being lucky.'  
  
"You know I believe in that fully."  
  
"What?" Five questions though it sounds more like a snap, so Klaus ignores him.  
  
"Now give me the juicy details."  
  
'Well the guy is a selling things illegally but you're in luck that one of those people came in which mean he pulled out all the information we needed. It tunes out that that eye hasn't been sold just yet and when it does, It looks to be one of those under the table eyes.'  
  
He turns to Five who looks at him like he wants to hit him. The man/boy should take up a hobby and work out some of that anger. Then again he's in a teenage body so maybe he's just horny.  
  
"The Big Man at the top is selling parts under the table but that eye has yet to be sold to anyone."  
  
Five let's out a sigh before falling back.  
  
"This was a waste of time."  
  
Ben drops down next to them.  
  
'Not really, I know the code so I can check for it each day.'  
  
"It won't take so long to look next time, so we can check again tomorrow."  
  
Five stands up and Klaus does the same, he gets the feeling that Five is about to run.  
  
'In your pocket is a card. Give it to him for me.'  
  
He reaches in, not surprised at all that there is a scrap bit of card with his address on it, along with some cash rolled and held in place with a hair tie.  
  
"Really?" he asks Ben.  
  
Then lets out a sigh and hold it out to Five.  
  
"This is our house if you need a safe place to stay while your out causing mayhem and don't want the other's to know, feel free to pop in."  
  
Five does the strangest thing, he turns so he's almost looking at Ben.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Then he's gone before Klaus or Ben can even react to Fives words. 


	14. Episode 3 10:49

Klaus is so lucky to have Ben. He'd had a shit start to his night only getting an hours sleep before the nightmares.  
  
Klaus had left his room and stood in the doorway, Ben looks so peaceful just sitting there watching their small TV. It hurts to think only a few years ago he looked so depressed and it was all his fault. When he had been on drugs they hadn't just effected him, they had effected Ben too.  
  
Ben, amazing Ben had looked up from the TV and at just a glace he'd moved to take a seat on the couch. It took little focus for his hands to glow blue and for him to head over to Ben. Ben Raising his hands, offering his lap as he switched off the TV and picked up the book The Reptile Room.  
  
Klaus let out a sigh and snuggles into Bens cold familiar thighs as he read. They had read the books before but Klaus liked this one, he just wasn't quite sure why maybe he just liked reading about other peoples fucked up childhood.  
  
His eyes drifted closed, he wouldn't sleep tonight, it was just relaxing listening to Ben's calming tone. Ben had gotten better at reading over the passing years they had been doing this. First, it had been shy or a task now he was confident and enjoyed it just as much as Klaus did.  
  
Blue flashed before him, making his eyes snap open, a rumpled looking Five with a mannequin stood just in the middle of the room. He blinked and then held his breath as he felt out with his powers. Relief flooded him when Five didn't ping on his not living radar.  
  
"Ben?"  
  
Fives eyes were wide and staring unblinkingly at Ben.  
  
"Hi, Five," Ben says sounds shocked.  
  
"They said you were dead?"  
  
Klaus sits up watching Ben as he shrank in on himself, book dropping into his lap.  
  
"I am Five."  
  
Ben looks at him with pleading eyes and Klaus reached and grasped his hands in his.  
  
His head whipped to the side as he hears a gasp. Five stood staring blankly at him, body starting to tremble, breath coming quick and sharp.   
  
"Five?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"No, no, no, no."  
  
He moved forward and crouched in front of Five. Little hands covered eyes as Five shook his head and started muttering.  
  
"....dead, I'm not there." He picked out and then it clicked.  
  
He stamped down on the hurt as he stopped the power flow to Ben. Klaus didn't feel the change, never did. He forced a reassuring smile, wanting to try reassure Five.   
  
"Five, it's all ok. Your safe here. I'm here to keep you safe and no one will get past me to you."  
  
He kept up the chatter, just trying to reassure him that all was fine. He's not sure how long it takes, it feels like hours, most likely only a little longer than ten minutes.  
  
Five crumpled, arms coming to curl around him, head down not looking at him.   
  
"Hey, you back with me."  
  
Five gave a shaky nod  
  
"Five, I'm still breathing. You're at my house and we are both safe."  
  
It took a few moments for Five to look at him. Relief filled his eyes and Klaus smiled at him.  
  
"All good there short stuff. How about we see to that arm of yours."  
  
Klaus had checked him over in those ten minutes and there was a nasty slice in his upper arm. He looked fine other than that.  
  
Five still seemed out of it as they made their way to the kitchen/ dining area. He pulled out a chair that faced away from the kitchen and directed the man-boy to sit.  
  
"Hold pressure on that arm of yours, I'll just get the first aid kit."  
  
Ben followed him to the bathroom.  
  
'It looks like he'll need stitches.'  
  
Klaus nodded and grabbed the larger first aid kit.  
  
"You'll have to do it for him."  
  
'He won't take that well.'  
  
Klaus didn't reply just walked back and set the kit on the table. Five looked over it, thoughtful eyes before giving Klaus an impressed smile.  
  
"Five, will you panic if Ben comes back out to do this?"  
  
Five looks at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Good we will explain it all once this is done."  
  
He moved away hands going blue, Ben and he shared a look before Klaus started on making some waffles, he needed some comfort food. He heard them start speaking and turned them out as best he could.  
  
He didn't like seeing the living hurt. It always reminded him of the not living.  
  
There was a new bag of marshmallows on the counter and he faintly remembered Ben asking to stop at the store on the way home. Maybe Five would like some comfort food as well. Who wouldn't after seeing him like that.  
  
Klaus was a thing people could write horror stories about. Not that he hadn't always been, even his siblings hadn't wanted anything to do with him  
  
A cool hand touched his shoulder, he turned, looking into dark eyes. He must have zoned out for a bit.  
  
"All done, you can let go now and go talk to Five."  
  
"Don't you want to talk to him, Benny. He's here in our space, it's safe for you to do so."  
  
"Maybe later. Now off you go and enjoy your food."  
  
He nodded and Ben circled him and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"You're too tall."  
  
He chuckles.  
  
"I know right, I never get to be the little spoon."  
  
Ben looks up at him, such a determent look in his eyes.  
  
"Go talk to him, he will understand. He's Five, after all, he'll break out a notebook and ask so many questions."  
  
"Ok, but later we go back to our book."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
He lets his power fade and miss the touch at once.  
  
He doesn't dwell on it. Moving around, he snags two of the plates and sets them on the table.  
  
"Looks like Ben did a good job."  
  
"He did. He said he learned it from another ghost?"  
  
"Yeah, lady Linder. She sometimes pops around when she's not haunting a hospital."  
  
They fall into silence as they eat. He can feel Five's glances and he waits it out. He knows better than to rush Five, even though the silence feels like a greater across his skin.  
  
"You looked dead when I first got here."  
  
He looks at Five, really looks at the tense shoulders and stress that even his fresh thirteen-year-old body cant hide. He knows that Five is scared of losing them all again. Scared of being by himself again.  
  
"Come let's take this into the lounge room." He stands not giving the other opportunity to protests.  
  
Five beats him there in a flash of blue. Instead of sitting down Five in mumbling to a mannequin, moving it to sit on the couch together. It's the same look he uses to see in Ben's eyes. Like that mannequin is the only one in his world.   
  
"Introduces me to your friend."   
  
"This is Dolores."  
  
Dolores is in a ripped shirt and requires a makeover. Other then that she seems nice.  
  
"It's very lovely to meet such a special friend of Five's. Later we must have some girl time while talking about boys."  
  
When he looks back at Five he can see pure happiness before he masks in with stubborn.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"It's a long story but the short of it is that I almost became a ghost. I'm not sure why I didn't, Ben said it was a mixture of will and my power because I was sober at the time."  
  
His hand came up to his chest, just a little to the side of his heart.  
  
"I'd been sober maybe three days, and that was after being on only Rehab proscribed drugs for thirty days. I was meant to bleed out from a stab wound just shy of our 21st birthday. Instead, I wake up the next day, feeling off with healing-over wound. The ghosts weren't crowding me. It had never happened before when I was sober.  
  
It didn't take long after that for me to figure about that I looked dead and that a new part of my power had awakened."  
  
He looked at Five.  
  
"People don't see me anymore Five. People only see how they expect me to be."  
  
Confusion filled dark eyes as a cold hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
"I never aged past that day. People who know me just think I did. People who don’t know me just see some twenty-one year old. They see me living because their brains don't work like mine. People are either living, moving breathing or dead. There are no other categories."  
  
"When I use my power on ghosts, it kind of cancels out the other one. That's why I looked, how I actually do, when you first got here."


	15. Episode 3 10:49   Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five POV

"When I use my power on ghosts, it kind of cancels out the other one. That's why I looked, how I actually do, when you first got here."  
  
Klaus looked so hurt and lost at that moment. He feels like such an ass not have noticed that something wasn't quite right.  
  
"Show me."  
  
Green eyes widened. "You don't need to see that."  
  
_That_ like he was a thing and not a human.  
  
"I would like to see you."  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments, Klaus trying to make Five give up. Five had stared down people way meaner than his kindest brother.  
  
Klaus gave in dropping his eyes.   
  
His hand's glowed and his skin shifting from cream to a pale grey, he follows it up till he's looking into Klaus' eyes as they haze over slightly. Not all the way just enough to be noticed.  
  
He takes a breath and then another before moving forward.  
  
This was his brother. His brother that his family talked down to. His brother who let others assume what they pleased because he thought the truth was so much worse. His brother who had almost been lost to them all.  
  
He reached out and placed a hand on the cool cheek. He had wondered briefly before if something had happened to make Klaus less clingy when he's noticed the lack of touch. Now he could feel the deep chill, a chill that screamed wrong. Had Klaus avoided them so as not to make them uncomfortable?  
  
Surprising even himself he reached forward and pulled the man to lean on his chest.  
  
"You are still my brother. Still my Klaus."  
  
He looked up at his other brother behind Klaus' chair. Keeping one hand tight on Klaus who started to shake, in what must be silent sobs, he reaches out and Ben moves to join him.  
  
"You are still my brother. Still my Ben."   
  
Ben nods and smiles, "Your still our older brother Five."


	16. Episode 3 26:27

Klaus ignored the family as they argued. They ignored him just like normal.  
  
For a change today he'd brought a pack of cards, Ben and he played memory while he sipped on a glass of apple juice.  
  
Ben was kicking his ass like he always did, he didn't know why he even tried.  
  
"They want you for something."  
  
He hadn't even noticed that the room had gone quiet till Ben had pointed it out.  
  
Klaus glanced back and saw all eyes on him. Five looked almost amused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why weren't you paying attention," Luther snapped.  
  
"Why would I."  
  
Ben snorted behind him.  
  
"Mum's malfunctioning and we were voting on whether to turn her off or not," Vanya told him gently before any of the other could talk.  
  
"We're all malfunctioning and none of us gets turned off. I vote to leave her be."  
  
'So true, I mean we're the most fucked of the lot but we also have more of a life than them."  
  
He turned back to his favourite brother with wide eyes.  
  
"That's a horrifying thought."  
  
He turned over two cards and lets out a sigh, six and nine.  
  
Ben eyes flicking up was the only warning he got before his body is twisting instinctively away. He'd been in enough situations and his grasp on the feel of people only helped his body react in almost inhuman timing.  
  
His one day a weak poll dancing also helped keep him both flexible and in great shape. All of which was hidden behind his power.  
  
Luther stared wide eyes at him from where he crouched next to Ben. His hello only centimetres away from Ben's shoulder waiting to pull him quickly into a corporeal state.  
  
He let out his breath and relaxed, flopping down on his ass limbs a tangled mess.  
  
"Luther, I always knew you wanted me. Just give me a little warning next time big guy."  
  
He gave a wink at the end.  
  
Bless Five for stepping in then.   
  
"As long as she's not hurting anyone I say we leave her be. When we have time I can read through Dad's notes and see about fixing any bugs."  
  
All attention shifted to him and Klaus exchanged a grin with Ben as the ghost shifted to the other side to continue there game.


End file.
